Friends 4Ever
Friends 4Ever (Friends Forever) is a Filipino teen drama series created by Mel Mendoza-del Rosario, developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and directed by Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes, starred by some of Kapinoy Talent Center artists for today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from March 2, 2014 to April 5, 2015, similar to T.G.I.S. and Gimik. It aired every Sunday at 3:00 p.m. time slot after [[Hey it's Fans Day!|''Hey it's Fans Day!]]. The youth-oriented drama series that presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience in high school for the school uniform. Its premise was to focus on what the children's lives would be like to transform into were a teenagers. Its popularity also set the trend for youth oriented drama series for IBC, as ''Friends 4Ever is one of the most successful youth-oriented program in Philippine television. Production From T.G.I.S. and Gimik to Friends 4Ever as IBC's newest youth-oriented TV series starring some of IBC's new batch of young stars conceptualized a new program especially-made for teens. Developed a plan that would give a new batch of young stars an avenue to expose their acting skills. This phenomenal teen drama series launched both their careers and their love team as well. Friends 4Ever became so popular that inspired by the rival networks came up with their own teen show with almost the same plot, Saturday afternoons were made feel-good, good vibes and exciting. As the youth-oriented drama aired, the stars went on to become the country’s hottest stars, especially the teenagers and young adults focuses not only fall in love but also the struggles, relationship, romance and dilemmas of Filipino teenagers face such as friendship, first break-up, studying difficulties, family acceptance and other real-life high school and graduate the school features the hottest and cutest young stars of their respective TV stations. According to the avid viewers, Friends 4Ever is the light-themed and feel-good type of teen drama series wherein the episode plots are more about family, friendship, and life of a student in school campuses and villages depicting the Filipino youth of the next generation. Cast The teen-oriented drama series consisted of Kapinoy Talent Center artists top billed byJanella Salvador and Marlo Mortel from the network's very first primetime top-rating fantaserye ''Janella in Wonderland'', which became the number 1 most-watched fantaserye, and launched the showbiz careers of Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos and Francis Magundayao, as well as the finalists of ''Superstar Circle'' alumni Liza Soberano as the 1st winner and Diego Loyzaga as the 1st runner-up. It revived the teen drama on Sunday which is inspired by the rival teen dramas in the 90's such as T.G.I.S. from GMA Network and Gimik from ABS-CBN in patterned than original compared to other youth oriented shows of teen barkada from the highly-watched Saturday series. The program was about a set of friends facing together life’s challenges as high school teens for school uniforms – like studies, vices, popular hobbies that time, and love. Story From children about pre-school, elementary school and playground to grow up their teenagers for high school by wearing a school uniform and dress, Friends 4Ever is the teen drama series, following the friends of lucky and rich Bagets of students with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey like a best friends forever of couple in friendship. The most memorable scene, favorite love-team, characters and feel-good story you loved. Friends 4Ever revolves around the lives of 7 teenagers, the first-ever teen drama series on Philippine television history. It tackles the story of normal teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh batch of graduate superstars. So that the good vibes about middle child, sibling rivalry, families, parent-child conflict, jealousy, love relationships and student life are just some of the 7 characters. Synopsis The story of their 7 classmates from babies to children - 5-year old Nikki (Sofia Millares), 11-year old Nicolo (Harvey Bautista), 7-year old Bianca (Alyanna Angeles), 8-year old Carlos (Lance Lucido), 4-year old Sanjay (Miguel Vergara), 6-year old Sandra (Mutya Orquia) and 8-year old Tom (Aldred Nasayao) - as they try to do from preschool education to elementary school during grade school days with teacher and the classes at children's pupils at the time. Kids will teach them from elementary school and so that they will now be grown up to the teenager classmates in high school. Nikki is happy and chases the kids in school bus, with Nikki on the classes. Nikki starts at 15 for them to come out, and Nicolo suggests they go to playground (the future) so that they will be grown up. Nikki says multiple a teenager random numbers in incorrect order before reaching 15, so this gives the kids time to into a time-travel. At the exact moment Nikki reaches fifteen, Nicolo send into the playground and there is a swirling vortex and the kids see themselves in the future. Coincidentally, they are now 15 years younger. These interesting characters in school uniform as 15-year-old teen classmate sweetheart Nikki Santiago (Janella Salvador) who loves a popular boy 21-year-old Nicolo Angelo "Nic-Nic" Cortez (Marlo Mortel). On the other hand, 17-year-old girl for the painting art and poser Bianca Escueta (Sue Ramirez), is linked to 18-year-old Carlos Escueta (Khalil Ramos), who comes from a family. When Bianca falls in love with Carlos, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings. Meanwhile, those attention is a boy next door named 14-year-old Sanjay Martin (Francis Magundayao), who is popular with the girls because of his good looks, charm, and affluence. There is also the 16-year-old “kikay” girl Sandra Reyes (Liza Soberano) who's talks graduating high school guy 18-year-old Tom Domingo (Diego Loyzaga). Last but not least, the boy-loves-girl and the girl and boy type of relationship will definitely stir up the story. So that the teenager, Nikki, Bianca, Carlos, Sanjay, Sandra and Tom went to high school for their school uniforms, while Nicolo went to college. Their best friends forever will fall in love for Nicolo and Nikki, Bianca and Carlos with Sanjay, and Sandra and Tom. Cast and Characters Main Cast At present, the teen barkada of Friends 4Ever for 7 teen classmates as of March 9, 2014. The feel-good series boasts of today's hottest young stars. * Janella Salvador as Nikki Santiago - 15 year old teenage girl and a teen classmate sweetheart from high school wearing a school uniform. She develops a crush on her boyfriend Miguel. * Marlo Mortel as Nicolo Angelo "Nic-Nic" Cortez - 21 year old popular boy from college and her high school classmate Nicole's love interest. Nicole fall in love for his boyfriend and calls him "Mallows". * Sue Ramirez as Bianca Escueta - 17 year old girl from high school for the painting art and poser, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings to his high school boy Carlos. * Khalil Ramos as Carlos Escueta - 18 year old gwapo boy, he is a high school boy when he falls in love with her high school classmate Bianca. * Francis Magundayao as Sanjay Martin - 14 year old boy next door from high school. * Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes - 16 year old “kikay” girl from high school. * [[Diego Loyzaga|'Diego Loyzaga']] as Tom Domingo - 18 year old graduating high school guy who develops a crush on her love interest Sandra. Supporting Cast * Maricar Reyes as Mariel Santiago - Nicole's mom * Tonton Gutierrez as Marvin Santiago - Nicole's dad * [[Franchesca Salcedo|'Franchesca Salcedo']] as Cheska Santiago - Nicole's little sister * Gloria Sevilla as Gloria Cortez - Miguel's grandmother * Anjo Yllana as Albert Cortez - Miguel's father * [[Dimples Romana|'Dimples Romana']] as Angelu Escueta - Bianca and Victor's mother * Jong Cuenco as Jeff Escueta - Bianca and Victor's father * Malou de Guzman as Marlene Martin - Sanjay's mother * Noel Trinidad as Archie Martin - Sanjay's grandfather * Precious Lara Quigaman as Cheska Reyes - Sandra's mom * Richard Quan as Toto Reyes - Sandra's dad * Teresa Loyzaga as Tessie Domingo - Tom's grandmother * Tess Antonio as Tessie Martin - Sanjay's nanny * Marlon Mance as Dario Domingo * Sandy Aloba as Ces Concepcion - Principal in high school * Julian Estrada as Eman Rodrigo (as of March 9, 2014) - one of Tom's classmates. * [[Alexandra Macanan|'Alexandra Macanan']] as Denise Ruiz (as of March 9, 2014) - Nikki's bestfriend/classmate. * [[Arvic Tan|'Arvic Tan']] as Dennis Ramiro (as of March 9, 2014) - one of Tom's classmates. * [[Paul Salas|'Paul Salas']] as Pablo Rodriguez (as of March 9, 2014) - Sanjay's classmate/friend. * [[Celine Lim|'Celine Lim']] as Alexandra Velasco (as of March 9, 2014) - Cheska's bestfriend/classmate. * [[Carlo Lacana|'Carlo Lacana']] as Felix Ramiro (as of March 9, 2014) - Sanjay's classmate/friend. * [[Dexie Daulat|'Dexie Daulat']] as Aiza Manabat (as of March 9, 2014) - Cheska's bestfriend/classmate. * [[Chienna Filomeno|'Chienna Filomeno']] as Eda Reynes (as of March 9, 2014) - Sandra's bestfriend/classmate * Joseph Bitangcol as Joseph Bautista - High school teacher. * Kazel Kinouchi as Ashley delos Reyes (as of March 9, 2014) - Nicolo's bestfriend from college. * Piero Vergara as Paolo Sanchez (as of March 9, 2014) - Nicolo's bestfriend from college. * Erin Ocampo as Roselle Vergara (as of March 9, 2014) - Ashley's bestfriend from college. * Bryan Santos as Aldred Labatos (as of March 9, 2014) - Nicolo's best friend from college. * Vangie Martelle as Ellaine Ramos (as of March 9, 2014) - Nicolo and Ashley's bestfriend from college. Special Participation Originally, those kids of Friends 4Ever from pre-school to elementary school on March 2, 2014. * Sofia Millares as young Nicole - 5-year-old, kid. * [[Harvey Bautista|'Harvey Bautista']] as young Miguel - 11-year-old, kid. * Alyanna Angeles as young Bianca - 7-year-old, kid. * Lance Lucido as young Victor - 8-year-old, kid. * [[Miguel Vergara|'Miguel Vergara']] as young Sanjay - 4-year-old, kid. * Mutya Orquia as young Sandra - 6-year-old, kid. * Aldred Nasayao as young Tom - 8-year-old, kid. Guest Cast * Errol Abalayan as Albert Daza - Tom's best friend. (March 23, 2014) * Michelle Vito as Angeline Aguilar - Sandra's best friend. (March 30, 2014) * Ella Cruz as Chichay Bustillos - Sanjay's girlfriend. (April 6, 2014) * Jerome Ponce as Bryan Gonzalo - Nicole's best friend. (April 13, 2014) * Cherryz Mendoza as Trisha de Guzman - Sanjay's girlfriend. (April 27, 2014) * Miguel Aguila as Miguel Bautista (August 17, 2014) Production team * Director: Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Writer: Keiko Aquino Galvez, Jimuel dela Cruz and Raymond Diamzon * Creative Director: Marissa Kalaw * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Producer: Leny C. Parto * Editors: Jeffrey Panillio, Kathryn Jerry Perez and Joy Buenaventura * Cinematography: Monino Duque and Jay Linao * 2nd Unit Director: Dominic Zapata * Head Writer: Kit Villanueva Langit * Asst. Director: Aya Topacio * Production Designer: Danny Jota * Lighting Director: Jeffrey Panillio and Jay Mendoza * Production Writer: Leny C. Parto * Researcher: Marcia de Jesus * Motion Graphics Artist: Dexter Boncolmo * Non-Linear Edtitor: Ronie Gonzalez * Associate Producer: Macarius Jason Quema * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Reception The series became a hit when IBC launched as the very first teen drama every Sunday afternoon, like the past teen dramas such as T.G.I.S. and Gimik on Saturday afternoon in the 90's. It became a trending topic on popular micro-blogging site Twitter and on Yahoo! Philippines during the time it was airing of hashtag #Friends4Ever with a teenage stars. The official Friends 4Ever Facebook page, which was put up on March 2, had 2,130 likes prior to the airing of the pilot episode when it zoomed up to 3,006 likes post-pilot. To date, the page is already nearing 5,000 fans with the numbers growing every hour with the most memorable scene, your favorite love-team, character and feel-good love story. Soundtrack The Friends 4Ever OST soundtrack was released in four parts under IBC Records, led by the show's theme song, Friends 4Ever by Janella Salvador. The second single, Points ov View by Janella Salvador and Liza Soberano was released in March 12 followed by the show's third single, Wherever You Go by Janella Salvador in March 21. All the songs from the official soundtrack album of the series are performed by Janella Salvador. # Friends 4Ever (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador # Points of View (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador and Liza Soberano # Perfect Two (Auburn) (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador # Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador # Terrified (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel # End of the Line (Honeyz) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador Category:IBC shows Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Teen dramas Category:Philippine television series Special episodes * Roxas City (April 20, 2014) * Batangas City (May 11, 2014) * Novaliches, Quezon City (August 18, 2014) Awards and nominations *11th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Youth-Oriented Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Youth-Oriented Program) - Won *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Youth-Oriented Program) - Nominated Trivia * It is also the third project of Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel under IBC with their first project for the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland and the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. * The second project of Sue Ramirez after 5 Girls and Daddy. * The first poroject of Khalil Ramos who also came from TODAS Kids. * The second project of Francis Magundayao after 5 Girls and Daddy. * This was also the first project of Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. * This is IBC's first youth-oriented series, which began when T.G.I.S. premiered in July 8, 1995 and Gimik premiered in June 15, 1996, while Viva-produced H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid aired from 2000 to 2001. See also * Janella for Natasha! - Janella Maxinne Salvador | Facebook * ‘Friends 4Ever’ is IBC-13’s Newest Teen Drama Series Every Sunday * IBC-13's first-ever teen drama 'Friends 4Ever' premeires March 2 * New generation superstars as Friends 4Ever * YES MAGAZINE: TV CRAZE (FRIENDS 4EVER) (February 28, 2014) * Meet the Cast of ‘Friends 4Ever’ * From child stars into teen stars in Friends 4Ever * Today's hottest teen stars are played as Nikki, Nicolo, Bianca, Carlos, Sanjay, Sandra and Tom in IBC-13's first-ever teen drama “Friends 4Ever” * IBC's Friends 4Ever debuts with high ratings and impressive online presence * Photos: ‘Frineds 4Ever’ Album Launch * Meet ‘Friends 4Ever’ It Girls * 'Friends 4Ever' Goes to Roxas City This Sunday * Sir Nicolo - Sir Nicolo's Photos | Facebook * 12078793_670296939779142_1237770349_n.mp4 * Thank you @asapofficial for having #Marnella #MarloMortel xx #JanellaSalvador. N... | Iconosquare * Cover Photos - Natasha Business | Facebook * [[T.G.I.S.|''T.G.I.S.]] * [[Gimik|''Gimik]] * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Site * Friends 4Ever on Facebook * Friends 4Ever on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Teen dramas Category:Philippine television series